


About couples of 3 and other wishes

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Series: Polyamory [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks, Fluff and Humor, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru loved her so much, and at the same time. They were afraid of rejection, that's true, but they were more afraid of being alone in their little world once again. Even so, they risked it and asked Haruhi out. "Would you go out with us? Both. At the same time." (This works as a stand alone fic, but could upload a sequel)





	About couples of 3 and other wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sobre parejas de 3 y otros deseos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032262) by [Elizabehta_Beilschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt). 



> Well, this is one of my very first fanfiction. Now I'm trying to a)rewrite them (so they won't be so cringey, ugh!) and b)translate them to english.
> 
> This took me just so long to translate not only because of my amateur skills in spanish-english translation; but also I took this opportunity to rewrite and fix some really cringey stuff.
> 
> I remind you that english is not my first language so please be kind. Any mistakes or suggestions you see, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them. Thanks!
> 
> Ouran is not mine, I don't get any money with this.

 

_**About couples of 3 and other wishes** _

Haruhi has never been a complicated girl, she preferred simple things. She enjoyed hunting sales at the supermarket and live her commoner's life at peace.

Well, as peaceful as it can be having the Ouran Host Club as her best friends. Yes, she loved them and thought of them as her friends although they bother her more than she would like to. She treasured her time with them and today was no exception, not even when she had to cosplay as a greek goddess (obviously without the customers finding out her gender) and had to play scenes of mythology with the host, getting fangirl screams in the process.

She loved her normal and simple life, her normal days at school with the boys.

What she didn't know was how her relationship with them had changed. She was so dense that she still hadn't realized the way that even Kyoya looked at her from time to time when he wasn't writing down new additions to her debt on his notebook. Even Kyoya! Slowly, the petite girl has wrapped the most influential men in the country, and probably the world, around her finger. And that without counting guys like Kasanoda that weren't on the Host club.

But, let's not talk about that. This is about two lovers in particular, the Hitachiin twins. They both loved her but couldn't agree with who should get the girl, even if she would want them that is. They loved her, at the same time, and often fought because of that; but always hiding it from the other so as not to get in any troubles as the last time.

Haruhi would never love them both, they knew that. It was impossible to… have a couple with three people, it wouldn't work. On one hand, there was the moral part: society would not agree and they will be pointed at everyday; it would destroy Haruhi's dream to be a successful lawyer, they couldn't do that to her. On the other hand, it was themselves: Hikaru is very jealous and he couldn't even share his brother with other people (which are their _friends_ ), although he has been controlling it; otherwise, Kaoru, used to give up everything to his brother, to lie for him, and knew that Haruhi hated it. They knew it was difficult and would never work out.

That is if she chose them, of course, and if Haruhi would have a relationship with _two people at the same time_.

It was reckless, they knew, but they were so madly in love that every day it seemed a better idea, the best one. It wasn't about choosing between their brother or the love of their life anymore, about breaking a life-long friendship or losing her forever. They already do everything together, always found a way to do so. Why not take it further?

First, the did a few tests, just to be sure.

They took her to their house to introduce her to their parents, sitting together at the table and acting as normal as they could with her, trying if they could really do everything together; but Haruhi was the natural host and it went smoothly as usual.

Then, they went further and invited her to sleep in their house. They didn't try anything perverted, and of course they didn't tell Tamaki about it (but probably Kyoya knew everything), so it was just the three of them alone. They did not want to bug the King of the Host Club nor make fun of anyone nor take good pictures for Kyoya to sell to the best bidder; just them as the best friends they were. Haruhi, as oblivious as always, just went along and laughed with them. She wasn't disturbed by the fact of sharing a room. _Maybe she doesn't consider us as men_ , said Kaoru when they thought about their possibilities. They wanted to change that.

And then, at last, one day in their break at the host club when they didn't have any customers, they chatted with her as usual, as normal as possible, until they asked what they wanted to know.

"Say, Haruhi," said simultaneously, "would you go out with a host?" It's not that they wanted to encourage her to go out with any of them, they just wanted to know if she saw them a possible… partners? in the future. She thought a few seconds that were important while Hikaru and Kaoru were thankful that the other host were busy and weren't listening. "Well, I won't deny that I've thought about that sometime," she put a serious face, but they knew her and saw the small spark in her big, brown eyes, "but I can't think about that stuff right now. I need to study to keep my scholarship"

Translation: yes, she has thought about them in that kind of situation out of the Host Club stuff. And that means they had hope.

And for that, they chose to risk it. Haruhi has been always very understanding and mature in her decisions; is what they thought when the option of losing her friendship was obvious when they'll tell her their idea:

They wanted a relationship with her. They both, at the same time.

* * *

She didn't know why she was still here, on top of a ski slope lost somewhere in a mountain which name she couldn't pronounce but was like a type of cheese.

With a serious face, she tried to remember how she got there in the first place. She was peacefully making her father's dinner at home, when people in black clothes broke into her house, put her in a bag and pushed her inside a car that sped down the street. Nobody spoke to her and she stood very still, as she was used to, knowing it just has to be one of her host friends. _What a sense of humor_ , she thought bitterly when they finally got her out of the car (a limousine?) and shove her inside a… plane?

Okay, this was more than enough.

Freed from her bag, she took in her surroundings as her eyes grew used to the brightness as the flight attendants gave instructions in english. Great, she was in a private jet in her ugly "house clothes", in a _very_ bad mood, with the ones and only twins.

"What the _heck_ am I doing here?" she growled knitting her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"We are taking you out this weekend!" said Hikaru. "What do you think?" asked Kaoru.

"And you need a private jet for 'going out'?" she rose an eyebrow, incredulous.

The trip ended up being a ski trip to a very high mountain (with a lot of dangerous cliffs, by the way) in a country which name they didn't want to tell her because "she'd want to turn around when she knew". They were positive that she wasn't used to travel by private jets to the other part of the world and she would throw a fit.

Commoners.

So, she was about to do something that'd hurt, a lot, because she already could see her becoming a giant snowball rolling down the hill.

"What are you doing, Haruhi?" asked Kaoru jumping above her head in his snowboard. They both went to a higher place, for experts. "Come one! It'll be fun!" said Hikaru flashing just beside her at top speed.

She eyed them with a little sweatdrop falling in the back of her head. She looked down again, where the silhouettes of the twins swirled gracefully, and for a second she thought it couldn't be half bad. She thought that maybe she wouldn't die.

She let go, knowing it was a very bad idea the moment she felt the wind hit the uncovered skin of her face. Yep, now she was positive she wouldn't make it alive. She closed her eyes expecting the snow in her mouth, and maybe other parts of her body as well, and the bruises that will come; but nothing happened at all, just the feeling of the unmerciful wind slowly dying away and other people's voices around.

She carefully opened her hazel eyes finding she was perfectly fine and alive at the end of the hill, people looking astonished and the twins laughing their heads off in the background. Of her, probably.

She snorted feeling her face hot and took off her skis before approaching her friends while avoiding the curious stares. She looked daggers at them when she got there and threw the skis at them.

"You should have seen your face!"

"You even closed your eyes!"

"It's not even funny", she said trying not to turn away and leave. "I could have died."

"But, why did you close your eyes? Is even more dangerous!"

"I don't know how did you dodge those people so fast with your eyes closed"

She glared at them, crossing her arms.

"Beginner's luck", they simply said and shrugged. Haruhi sighed again and slowly her face relaxed. She couldn't be angry with the for much longer, they were her friends. Her best friends.

"I think skiing is over for today", she said taking off her helmet. While untying her gloves, she noticed that the twins were strangely silent. Lifting her head, she looked at the weird glint in their eyes, but she was interrupted before she could ask. "What..?"

"If you don't wanna ski…", started Hikaru smiling, taking off his stuff and throwing it around. Strangely enough, someone appeared out of nowhere and took them elsewhere.

"...then….", said Kaoru with a smile as big as his brother's.

"Let's go sightseeing!", they shouted.

 _Oh, mother... ,_ thought the girl, already feeling tired for the things she was going to be forced to do.

* * *

She was literally tired. She couldn't feel her feet, her head was pounding like crazy and she was going to faint sometime soon. Her bag, which wasn't really her bag but some clothes the twins have lent her, was filled with more presents for her father than she ever has got him before, and souvenirs from that place (which name she had finally learned and fought with the twins because of that) that she couldn't close it properly.

She just wanted to get a shower and sleep. Nothing else mattered. And because of that she didn't realize she was being guided to an hotel room, filled with luxuries that she didn't look at, but just _one_ room. For them.

She neither saw when the twins put two beds together to make a queen sized one and hers was right next to it or that the clothes she chose weren't her too big t-shirt and old pjs' pants. Neither saw the anxious faces of the twins. It is true that they were acting strange all the way through the town, but they always got to distract her in time until she forgot about it.

On the other side, Hikaru looked at his brother Kaoru, who nodded. Now was the time. They would bet everything they had and risk their relationship with Haruhi tonight. They were scared, very scared, but they knew they had to do it and knowing Haruhi it'd end well one way or another. She always took things with a calm face. They had to believe it.

They waited until she finished and when they saw her in the pajamas they chose for her, towelling her hair, they rose from their seats and sighed. _It's now or never_ , they thought.

"Haruhi", said Kaoru softly. She looked at them with fatigue in her eyes.

"Sit down, please", said Hikaru pointing at a chair close to the beds. They sat in ones in front of her.

"Did something happen?", she asked getting worried and trying to put the tiredness aside for them. She frowned slightly thinking about what could they want.

"Relax, it isn't something bad", Kaoru took a mouthful of air and sighed. "Haruhi," he could mutter with a serious face, "you are very important to us, not just for being the only one who can tell us apart, but also for being our very first true friend."

"You make our days brighter and when we can't see you we feel like something's missing. We don't know exactly when the way we see you changed, but before we could realize it we needed you, even more than we need each other." Hikaru continued.

"When we found out how we felt about you we knew it wasn't going to end well."

"We love you, Haruhi."

She widened her eyes, surprised, but kept silent and let them continue.

"If one of us went for it, the other would suffer."

"We were so scared, Haruhi", confessed Kaoru and she believed it. Believed all of it. Such… uncovered faces like theirs could not tell lies.

"That's why we… we thought about this." This was the important part.

"Haruhi," Kaoru breathed deeply and looked at his brother. He nodded. "Would you go out with us?", they said fixing their eyes to the big hazel of the frozen girl in front of them. "Both", completed Kaoru. "At the same time", finished Hikaru closing his eyes and waiting for rejection.

But nothing happened.

Startled, he opened his eyes only to find Haruhi in the same place, frozen like a statue and speechless. What could she be thinking? Would she hate them for proposing such a crazy idea? She was very logical, following rules all the time. She knew what was right and what wasn't.

But there was no reaction at all. That was a bad signal, right? He turned to Kaoru, distressed, who probably wore the same face as him, and then looked to Haruhi when they heard her chair. She rose in silence, murmured something like she was going to sleep and went under the covers of her bed without saying another word.

Astonished, and a bit hurt for her lack of reaction, the twins stared at the floor knowing the obvious answer. No. A big, fat no in bold letters.

Hikaru closed his eyes trying to contain the tears that fought to be free and got up slowly with his hands fisted; then he went to his side of the bed in equal silence. Kaoru sighed and turned off the lights, going to the bed and allowing the weight of the moment get to him. Then knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

He sighed again, but this time it came choked in a strangled sob that he could hide in time before the darkness and quietness of the night gave him away. He heard then another sob, but this time it was from his brother.

He looked at his side and there he was, curled up and hiding his face on the pillow so as not to be heard crying. Because he was crying, he knew. He was his brother and knew what the other was feeling. He rolled to him and carefully hugged him, feeling his pain and trying to soothe it. They had failed and probably now Haruhi wouldn't want anything to do with them, would treat them differently.

On the other hand, Haruhi was lying with her back turned to them, eyes wide open, but that was something they didn't know. Her heart beating fast and her brain repeating what had just happened again and again. Slowly processing what they had proposed, her thick head realizing why they had brought her here in the first place or why they were acting so weird today...They were nervous.

She focused on the matter at hand. A couple of three? They really got to share everything or adapt everything to fit them all and enjoy it together.

She thought about it some more; for example, the way they looked at her, the way they treated her or how they behaved that day. The twins loved her and most likely they knew that it wasn't an easy thing, neither for her nor them.

She wasn't blind, she knew how _illegal_ this could be. It was not well seen by society; they would be glared at, pointed at, and they'd try to hurt them or break them up. The boys were heirs of such a big company, this could bring their ruin. And there was their parents, of course. What would Ranka say about this? She was so scared.

But then she thought that to hell with who cared what other people do with their lives, who they love. Because yes, she loved them. She was afraid and probably was going to be the hardest thing in her life but she wanted to at least try. It was so long since she stopped seeing them as just friends, but she didn't knew what to do with these new feelings inside, so she tried to ignore them; but today has been an eye opener.

She turned and looked at the silhouettes of her friends in the bed at her side. Were they sleeping? If that was the case then she could tell them tomorrow… Wait, what was that? Sounded like a… sob?

She stood in her bed, putting away the blankets, and listened carefully to confirm that it was sob indeed. She silently got up and approached the twin's bed just to face the most… heartwarming? thing in the world. Could be. She sadly smiled but slightly amused; the twins, her best friends and who she was willing to try this couple of three, were crying in the arms of the other. They looked like children, and that was what they were beyond the jokes, smirks and everyday pranks; those were gone and now there was just their bare hearts and pure feelings.

She walked closer to their bed and gently caressed their faces, watching with newfound eyes under the moonlight that leaked from the window, and receiving their watery eyes with a content smile. The boys stared at her with hope shining brightly in their eyes and she nodded still smiling.

Full of happiness, the twins jumped to her and hugged her like they used to, so the girl could be shared and everyone had their part. Remaining tears run down their cheeks while they smiled with joy.

"Haruhi...", whispered Kaoru full of emotion.

"Yes, here I am", she said and they knew she meant something more than just physically.

"Come here", and Hikaru dragged her between them onto the double bed, Kaoru pulling the blanket over her as well keeping her warm and comfy.

Her smile grew bigger when she felt their arms around her, Hikaru's head in her chest and Kaoru's somewhere between her shoulder and hair. She lifted a hand to caress Hikaru's soft hair while closing her eyes to sleep peacefully at last.

"Haruhi," whispered Hikaru a bit too softly for him. His face was so red that Haruhi internally laughed amused by the sight. "Can I…. Can I kiss you?"

She froze not knowing what to say, keeping the stare in place, but nodded a few seconds later. Carefully, he approached her lips and gently touched them with his feeling like this was what he has been waiting for all his life. It was sweet and warm, and everything he needed.

Kaoru watched in silence. He wasn't going to hide the jealousy he felt of his brother; knowing this was Haruhi's first kiss (with a man) and there wasn't _two_ of that for the twins.

With a "devilish brothers" trademark smile, he came up with an idea to have something "new" of Haruhi for both brothers. While waiting for them to finish he sniffed Haruhi scent in her neck, enjoying the warmth.

"Ah…", he heard them sigh and admired their blushed happy cheeks. He then thought that maybe this was a bad idea and he should forfeit and leave them be, ad he intended in the beginning; but smiled instead knowing that hey would break up if he did because they knew how much he cared for both.

"Kaoru…", Haruhi said watching him and suspecting his thoughts. She lifted a hand to his hair and pulled to reach his mouth more easily, wanting to give equal attentions to both brothers.

She felt again his soft warmth, so similar to Hika's… but kinda different. It wasn't better or worse, just different. And she so _loved_ it. Haruhi happily kissed the boy and let him feel her love and acceptance of this relationship; but something wet distracted her and a slight bite in her lower lip made her blush wildly. She opened her eyes and rolled them when she saw the devilish glint in the golden eyes of her now boyfriend. She smiled, letting him in nonetheless.

A new world of sensations disclosed before her, making her think " _oh, so that's why everyone's so obsessed with this"_. It was even warmer and hot than before with Hikaru; more rash and demanding, but soft and tingly and _nice._ She loved it too.

When they finally got apart she was flying far away from there, floating like a feather. Hikaru demanded her attention and trapped her swollen lips with her own taking advantage of her absent state of mind from Kaoru's kiss. Without asking permission, he introduced his tongue and attacked her mouth mercilessly but kindly, not wanting to take this somewhere uncomfortable for both and making sure that she could end it if she desired.

Haruhi had to admit that this was _way_ different from Kaoru. More enthusiastic, rash, fast and intense; making her realise that Hikaru had been wanting this from way long back. While Kaoru was more relaxed and controlled, Hikaru wanted her all and devoured her whole with his lips. And as she surrender her body to the boy, she felt her mind abandon her right there and she couldn't make even a coherent thought at the moment. Her head was spinning out of control when they finally got apart and she could not feel the bites and kisses all around her neck and shoulders. So many caresses, so much love, that it was choking her. And it came doubled tonight.

Again one of the brothers captured her lips (Kaoru, she imagined by the slight calmness in the movement against them) while the other was kissing the sensitive skin of her throat. For a brief moment, she wondered if that'll leave marks. But, well she will worry about that tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi woke up to sun rays hitting her right in the eyes. She frowned and opened them feeling _really_ hot, too much, and couldn't even move.

When she saw the sleeping faces of the twins, one on her chest and the other next to her head, she remembered everything that happened the previous night. She blushed and was about to scream, but stopped just in time for as not to wake the brothers. She sighed.

She watched them sleep for a while without worrying about the hour. Their faces were so relaxed and calm, a bit red by the heat, and a cute smile on their lips. It was such a contrast with the tears from last night when they thought that she despised them for asking if she was interested in them. They looked like scared kids, but that's exactly what they essentially were: children. In so many ways. Specially in the emotions management.

She felt someone stirr in his sleep and wake up. Kaoru, she knew instantly because he was always the first one to do it. She rolled her head and kissed his cheek softly to greet him. His eyes were bright and showed so much happiness that her heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning", he whispered before kissing her in a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good morning", she smiled. "Shall we wake him up?", Haruhi looked down to the redhead on her chest. Kaoru nodded.

Haruhi gently grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged, but no reaction came from the boy. She pulled with a bit more strength but still nothing. She sighed. Haruhi knew that Hika was a heavy sleeper, but this? She glanced at Kaoru expecting further instructions, but she found him pointing at his own lips, which were arched in a smile, and his eyes shining with mischief. She rolled her eyes but still bowed down to press her lips softly on the other twin's ones. (Not) Surprisingly, the boy was awake and trapped her there not wanting to let go, a very Chesire-like smile on his face.

Haruhi glared briefly at him but let it slide. She was just too happy to fake annoyance long enough.

And then, because neither of them really wanted to get up, they stayed in bed for a while sharing hugs, kisses and cuddling nonstop, enjoying each other's presence and new found love. Not even the heat seemed to bother them.

"Room service!", said a voice through the door after a few knocks. Before they could move to get up, a maid opened said door and entered the room pushing a cart with some food on it. "I brought lunch as you ordere…"

Her voice faded when she looked up from her carefully placed plates and cups and finally saw the twins and Haruhi all cuddly in bed, _really_ close (closer than anyone else in the room would be comfortable with), and the poor flushed girl in the middle.

"Eh…", the embarrassed maid managed to say. "I'll… I'll leave you alone now… Yes, I'm going." And the she literally _ran_ away, closing the room's door behind. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before exploding in laughter at the absurd situation. Kaoru mentally made a note to give the maid a generous tip before they left this afternoon.

"I guess it's time to eat, right?", said Haruhi when her breathing slowed down.

They helped her down the bed and put her between them, as usual, before pulling the cart closer. Without warning Kaoru grabbed Haruhi in for a tight hug, which Hikaru joined, making successfully a Haruhi sandwich. They laughed again softly, just being silly and happy, letting the joy of finally being together flow through their bodies.

But there was still an important question: What would they said to the rest of the Host Club?

Well, we'll leave that for another moment.


End file.
